


as long as i get all you tonight

by timeofsorrow



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, bottom!sangyeon (kind of), power-bottom!jacob!, sangyeon-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: It's pitch black when Sangyeon awakens.





	as long as i get all you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again, dudes. 
> 
> This is a very late dedication to Sangyeon, but, uh, here it is. I wanted to write this BEFORE his birthday came around, but unfortunately, I didn't get to, so here it is. Late and short. *shrugs*
> 
> The title's taken from 'Valentine' by 5 Seconds of Summer.

Sangyeon finds it a little strange to dream of fucking his own boyfriend. Or perhaps it isn’t? He does find it fair, seeing they haven’t been able to have sex in a few months or less. With hectic schedules, constant practicing of choreography, and always being in the studio, there’s barely even enough time to sleep. _Maybe it isn’t weird_ , he tries to convince himself as he’s coming to.

He feels oddly relaxed right now though, similar to how he was while he was dreaming. There’s a nice wave of pleasure that rides up his spine, making him sink deeper into the sheets. Huh. He feels _way_ too relaxed. Finally, he jolts awake, opening his eyes to find his vision the same as when his eyes were closed. He blinks in confusion. Did he just wake up to pitch black?

All of a sudden, he feels something hot and wet engulfing his dick. As his arms attempt to reach out to defend himself, he realizes his wrists are bound together by a soft material. Then he comes to the conclusion that there must be some sort of soft material masking his vision too.

His squirming must notify the culprit of all his confusion that he’s awake because the latter lets go of Sangyeon’s dick with a loud, erotic _pop!_ and goes, “Oh, are you awake now? I expected you to be up a bit earlier.”

Oh. It’s _Jacob_.

He shivers slightly as he feels the boy butterfly kiss the inside of his thighs as he spreads Sangyeon’s legs apart. Something taps his right hip bone and his hips automatically lift up in response. A pillow is placed under his hips soon after. Then he feels his ass cheeks being spread and something wet at the entrance of his anus. He soon discovers it’s Jacob’s tongue, as the latter licks around Sangyeon and then sticks his tongue inside.

Jacob rims Sangyeon until he’s a moaning mess. He has Sangyeon pulling at the material wrapped around his wrists, arching his back, and wiggling his hips as he tries to meet Jacob’s tongue thrusts. He was already feeling overwhelmed from the scenes played in his dreams. Now that he’s experiencing the same scenes played in his head in real life, it’s much harder for him to handle.

Sangyeon swears he feels Jacob smirk before he pulls away. He hears Jacob open something before he feels an unexpected coldness poking at his hole. Suddenly a finger is entering him and it makes him shiver from head to toe.

Jacob takes his time to open up Sangyeon, licking around his hole as he now scissors him open with two fingers. When Jacob adds a third finger, Sangyeon feels him go straight for his prostate. His body slightly shakes as he lets out a few small whimpers.

“Hm. Do you think you can take one more, babe?” he hears Jacob softly ask.

In response, Sangyeon wiggles his hips and nods his head rapidly. He feels like he’s losing his mind from how _good_ everything feels when he doesn’t know what’s coming next. He loves it, but he _hates_ it. “Yes.” He gasps when Jacob presses against his prostate again. “Oh, god- _yes_.”

Jacob gently takes all three fingers out, leaving Sangyeon to feel empty and whiny. Sangyeon hears him open the cap again - to what he suspects is a bottle of lubricant now. After a beat, he feels Jacob probe at his hole again, slowly inserting a finger at a time until he has all four of his fingers inside of Sangyeon. He begins to fuck Sangyeon with his fingers and he does it for a while, stretching him open and occasionally pressing against his prostate to get a rise out of him.

Suddenly Sangyeon feels the emptiness again, but before he can complain, he feels something round and smooth circling his hole. Jacob puts a hand on his thigh, stilling him from squirming any further. All of a sudden he feels an item other than Jacob’s fingers inserted inside him and it makes him sigh in satisfaction.

He hears Jacob chuckle lightly. “Does that feel good, hm? When I put the vibrator inside you?” he asks Sangyeon. Before Sangyeon can answer, Jacob begins to slowly fuck him with the vibrator. Sangyeon emits a long, whiny moan and throws his head back against the headboard of the bed. When Sangyeon whimpers how he is near his orgasm in a few minutes, Jacob turns off the vibrator, but he doesn’t take it out.

Sangyeon hears Jacob open the bottle of lube once more and then there’s complete silence. He feels the bed slightly moving under his weight, but he isn’t sure what Jacob's doing. After a few minutes, he feels Jacob getting onto his lap. Jacob teasingly grinds his ass down on Sangyeon’s dick, making Sangyeon shiver with pleasure. Jacob continues the motions for a moment before he stops to take Sangyeon’s dick into the hold of his hand.

The sensation of Jacob touching his dick almost makes him cum right there because of how turned on he is. Sangyeon feels Jacob put the head of his dick at the entrance of Jacob’s hole, Jacob then inserts Sangyeon’s dick inside him by sliding down slowly and teasingly. Once Jacob is fully seated on Sangyeon’s dick, he turns the vibrator back on that’s still inside of Sangyeon, making Sangyeon gasp. Jacob then begins to slowly ride Sangyeon and simultaneously fuck Sangyeon with the vibrator.

Jacob rides Sangyeon for a while before Sangyeon becomes desperate for release, whining and mumbling incoherent words. He stops fucking Sangyeon for a moment to reach over and lift the blindfold off Sangyeon’s eyes. Sangyeon is a hot mess from moaning, whimpering, gasping, and now he’s beginning to sob from the multiple waves of pleasure he keeps feeling. He can't even look at Jacob because the sight of the younger is too much for him to handle.

Jacob reaches behind him and turns the vibrator’s switch to the highest level and that’s it basically it for Sangyeon. He tightens his fists as he gasps with his eyes rolling back. One minute in through the overwhelming sensations and he reaches his orgasm. He doesn't get the chance to warn Jacob before he cums inside of him through loud sobs.

Jacob cums right after Sangyeon does, from the overstimulating pressures of Sangyeon’s dick inside him and the high vibrations of the vibrator inside Sangyeon. When Jacob comes down from his high, he turns off the vibrator, earning a strangled whimper from Sangyeon, and carefully takes it out of him. He then lifts himself off Sangyeon’s dick.

There’s a hitch in Sangyeon’s breath when he sees his own cum drip out of Jacob's hole. He doesn't know if it’s the possessive part of him or what, but he thinks of how he never wants anyone to be able to do that to Jacob but him. Just the thought of someone else fucking Jacob annoys him.

He watches as Jacob reaches over from his spot to grab a couple wipes off the nightstand. He wipes his cum off of Sangyeon’s chest and then Sangyeon’s cum that’s dripping out of his hole. After he cleans them up, he finally unties Sangyeon. He throws the material to the side and leans in to kiss Sangyeon sweetly. “Happy birthday, baby boy,” he whispers, eyelashes fluttering lightly against Sangyeon’s skin.

Now Sangyeon remembers why he doesn't mind waiting to have sex with Jacob. The longer they abstain, the better it is when they finally get together. He reaches up and thumbs across Jacob’s slightly flushed face with affection. _He’s so beautiful,_ he thinks as he just smiles and takes Jacob in by the lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this if you thoroughly read it!
> 
> If you wanna' share any prompts for me to maybe write up for ya', just send 'em to this CuriousCat ask: curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow
> 
> Haven't even checked it lately and I highly doubt anything's in there, but I will check it! : )


End file.
